Johnny no Centro da Terra
(nome original: Johnny to the Center of the Earth) é o primeiro segmento do episódio 1 da 1° Temporada do desenho animado Johnny Test. Enredo O episódio começa com uma notícia de Porkbelly, afirmando que a polícia ainda está tentando pegar os bandidos misteriosos do subterrâneo. Em seguida, a cena mostra três motociclistas em um sinal de parada, que são, então, puxados através da terra, em seguida, foram trazidos de volta ao solo mas só com suas roupas íntimas. Logo após, mostra a Base Militar, onde o general apresenta um novo foguete que logo é tomado pelo subterrâneo também. Em seguida, a cena muda para um vendedor de carros que anuncia seus carros de uma maneira negativa, depois que ele para de falar os carros são levados para baixo da terra. Por fim, a cena mostra um rádio sintonizado a reportagem, afirmando que a polícia está oferecendo quinhentos dólares a qualquer um que possa ajudar a resolver o caso. Quando o relatório termina, o rádio é levado pelo subterrâneo. Após esses acontecimentos vemos Johnny, que está olhando para a câmera de seu pai. Então, Dukey é mostrado através da câmera, vestido como um motociclista, que conta a Johnny que os bandidos subterrâneos não são um "Povo Toupeira". Johnny responde que ele vai provar isso, com Dukey como isca. Ele planeja filmar tudo com a câmera, obter os quinhentos dólares, que ele irá usar para comprar 20 jogos de video-game, e, se Dukey colaborar, um bife, fazendo com que ele fique muito empolgado. Em seguida, Dukey faz algumas poses na moto, e Johnny tira fotos dele. Algum tempo depois, Dukey percebe que Johnny está usando a câmera do seu pai, que, como afirma Dukey, Johnny não tem permissão para tocar. Johnny então, diz que não está tendo contanto físico com ela, já que ele está usando um graveto para clicar no botão e tirar a foto. Pouco tempo se passa quando ele fala isso que a câmera é levada pelo subterrâneo juntamente com Dukey, mas em seguida, ele volta para a superfície, sem o traje de motoqueiro. Eles, então, gritam com o fato de que Johnny perdeu a câmera e Dukey de que está nu. A cena então muda para Susan e Mary no laboratório, onde começam a rir pelo motivo de que Johnny falou da história do Povo toupeira e Susan diz que essa é a teoria mais anticientífica que ela já ouviu falar, mas Mary diz que eles poderiam existir. Susan afirma que por elas serem gêmeas deveriam pensar igual, por isso, Mary pega um dispositivo que pica Susan e ela, para provar suas partidas de DNA. Johnny diz que ele precisa das chaves para o Perfurador de Solo, mas antes que ele possa terminar, seu pai interfere, perguntando-lhe onde está a câmera nova dele. Johnny diz a ele em tom dramático que o Povo toupeira roubou e que ele e Dukey tentou impedi-los, mas, enquanto ele continuava a falar, ele é interrompido por seu pai, que lhe diz para obter a sua câmera de volta antes do jantar ou se não ele vai ficar sem seus video-games, seus gibis e até mesmo o Dukey durante 30 anos. Quando Dukey ouve isso, ele cospe o café que estava bebendo em Johnny. Johnny e Dukey olham para o relógio e percebe que eles têm exatamente uma hora para trazer a câmera de volta já que era 17:00 e o jantar é 18:00, fazendo com que os dois gritem. Hugo vai ao quarto novamente e diz que ele está preparando para o jantar bolo de carne, fazendo com que todos do laboratório gritem. Susan diz que vai dar ao Johnny as chaves do Perfurador se ele testar uma experiência para elas. Logo após mostra Johnny olhando para um saleiro. Ele então pergunta se elas querem que ele coma sal, mas Susan diz que não é o sal, mas que é flocos de corpo sarado num estante, e Mary fala que ajustam geneticamente o corpo no nível máximo de beleza juvenil para atrair "gatinhos" como o Gil, seu vizinho. A cena seguinte mostra as meninas olhando através de uma janela, Gil pulando em sua piscina. Johnny fica em dúvida um pouco sobre o plano, mas testa os flocos e as mudanças ocorrem em alguns segundos, transformando ele em uma garota adolescente e em seguida num monstro, fazendo com que Dukey pergunte o que as meninas fizeram com ele, dizendo que Johnny está horrível. Susan diz que a dose foi pequena e o efeito é apenas temporário, mas Johnny segura Susan pela sua cabeça, e sacode ela até que as chaves caiam de seu bolso. Ele então pega as chaves e se transforma de volta. A cena muda para Susan mostrando Johnny os detalhes de sua missão em uma tela grande. Só então, Eugênio aparece na tela e ameaça destruir Porkbelly a menos que Susan saia com ele em um encontro, mas Susan desliga antes que ele pudesse terminar. Enquanto isso, Mary, Dukey e Johnny sobem a escada que conduz ao Perfurador, e Mary é mostrada dando a Johnny e Dukey armas para a proteção contra o Povo Toupeira caso não fossem amigáveis. Susan diz a Johnny que deve demorar um tempo para chegar lá, e que não devem ir rápido, mas Johnny ignora ela, e puxa a alavanca para a toda a velocidade, cobrindo Susan e Mary com lama e terra. Vinte minutos mais tarde, Johnny e Dukey são mostrados ainda descendo a toda velocidade, com Johnny pergunta a Dukey como ele está se sentido com a viagem meio "Turbulenta". Dukey diz que já esta se acostumando com a carona. A cena muda para a casa da Família Test, onde mostra Lila voltando do trabalho, perguntando a seu marido como os filhos estão. Ele lhe diz que Johnny está procurando sua câmera e as meninas ainda não explodiram nada. Ele, então, diz que o jantar estará pronto em breve, e ele está se preparando bolo de carne, fazendo com que Lila grite. O tempo no fogão é mostrado descendo para 29 minutos. E a cena se move de volta para a broca, onde Johnny diz que eles devem devem sair dela e mostrar ao Povo Toupeira que são amigos, peguem a câmera do seu pai de volta e vão para casa para o jantar. Logo após Dukey diz que eles vêm em paz e eles só querem o que por direito pertence ao pai de Johnny, mas à medida que a terra vai sendo perfurada eles chegam a um buraco, eles saltam para fora da broca armados, contando ao Povo Toupeira que eles devem se render. Depois que termina, porém, eles encontram-se cercados por centenas de toupeiras, que jogam Johnny e Dukey na cadeia. O Rei Toupeira diz a seus soldados que os habitantes da superfície entrou em seu território. As toupeiras olham confuso, fazendo com que o Rei aponte a Johnny e Dukey como se fosse eles o que entraram em seu território. Ele então diz que eles devem atacar a superfície mais rápido e pressiona um botão em sua cadeira, que abre uma área com veículos roubados. A cena então mostra os veículos, um Drill-Tanque, um carro off-road vermelho com dois foguetes ligados a ele, um avião de quatro asas e um triciclo com uma pequena broca. Quando Dukey vê, ele fica em pânico. O rei em seguida, mostra mais três foguetes subindo do chão, o que ele pretende usar para fazer um buraco tão grande que todo o seu exército será capaz de alcançar a superfície. No laboratório, Susan e Mary assistindo todo o acontecido na tela, Mary diz que eles devem fazer alguma coisa. Susan sai da tela durante um instante, pega as malas e retorna, dizendo a Mary que elas devem pegar um barco até a Islândia, como as toupeiras não pode suportar a luz, e que eles vão viver fazendo curas para os habitantes locais. Mary diz que eles devem ajudar Johnny, como ele é seu irmão. Bling-Bling Boy , em seguida, aparece na tela, mais uma vez, pedindo Susan para sair com ele. Ignorando-o, Susan pergunta se ele ainda tem o seu Terrível Arrasador de Superfície 9000 que ele usou para se mostrar, e ele diz que ainda tem. Logo depois, Bling-Bling Boy entra em um buraco subterrâneo, e salta para fora da broca, apenas para ser cercado pelo Povo Toupeira e jogado na prisão com Johnny e Dukey. Um cientista toupeira então pergunta ao Rei quando deve começar o ataque na superfície, o Rei responde que ele ainda precisa de cinco minutos para se preparar quando conquistar a superfície. De volta à cela, Johnny vê a câmera de seu pai, e Bling- Bling começa a citar suas irmãs, mas é interrompido por Dukey, que nem sequer queria ouvir sobre elas já que elas faziam com que Johnny era cobaia nas suas experiências. Bling-Bling, em seguida, diz que elas lhe disse para dar o sal a Johnny fazendo com que Dukey diz que ele as ama. Com dois minutos à sua disposição, Johnny e Dukey comem o sal, transformando se em monstros, e saem da prisão. Johnny leva a câmera, e ele e Dukey derrotam o Povo Toupeira. Eles, então, enfrentam o Rei Toupeira, como Johnny diz que ele não pode detê-los. Quando ele termina a frase, porém, eles ficam de volta ao normal, com Johnny dizendo que eles estão de volta para o ponto onde eles não podem deter o Rei. Johnny, Dukey e Bling-Bling rapidamente encontram-se encurralados por dois drill-tanques dirigidos por toupeiras que vão diretamente a eles. Pensando que está condenado, Dukey diz que tudo aquilo foi por uma câmera, Johnny diz que eles devem ter uma última imagem, por causa dos velhos tempos. Mas, quando ele tira a foto, o flash danifica a visão do Povo Toupeira que ao dirigir os drill-tanques acabam batendo um no outro. Como Johnny percebe o que aconteceu, ele pega a câmera e começa a a tirar fotos em todos os toupeiras, cegando-os e fazendo com que todos batam. Uma vez que as toupeiras são todas derrotadas, Johnny Test se aproxima do Rei, que se rende. Johnny, Dukey e Bling-Bling, percebem que é 18:00 e o jantar está pronto. Dukey afirma que nunca irão consegui voltar a tempo, e Johnny diz que o Perfurador só vai precisar de um pouco de impulso e atribui um foguete para isso. Antes de sair, Johnny diz que aos Toupeiras que todo mundo na Terra tem câmeras. Quando ele decola, o Rei jura vingança, mas fala que amanha deve decidir. De volta a casa, Hugo começa a se aproximar da porta e em seguida, pede ao Johnny a sua câmera. Johnny, Dukey e Bling Bling chegam à superfície, pula para fora do Perfurador e conseguem chegar na frente da porta, assim quando Hugo abre. Johnny entra na casa e dá a câmera de volta a seu pai, e apresenta Eugênio, dizendo que Susan provavelmente o convidou para jantar em sua casa. Quando Bling-Bling entra na casa, ele afirma que seu nome é na verdade Bling Bling Boy em vez de Eugênio. Depois que todos entram, o pai de Johnny diz que ele preparou bolo de carne, fazendo com que todos gritam, terminando o episódio. Personagens *Johnny Test (primeira aparição) *Susan Test (primeira aparição) *Mary Test (primeira aparição) *Bling-Bling Boy (primeira aparição) *Hugo Test (primeira aparição) *Lila Test (primeira aparição) *Gil Next-Door (primeira aparição) *Povo Toupeira (primeira aparição) Erros *Quando Mary dá as armas para Johnny e Dukey, é claramente visto que a plataforma tem uma escada para subir, no entanto, quando Susan sobe ele, a escada desapareceu, substituído por uma pequena plataforma móvel. *No Perfurador, Johnny e Dukey parecem ter problemas com a velocidade, pois suas bochechas estão se movendo para trás, como se estivessem em um túnel de vento. Mas, quando perto do buraco, eles não tem nenhum problema em relação a isso. *Quando o Rei mostra seus veículos, apenas um Drill-Tanque e um avião é mostrado, durante o final, 5 Drill-Tanques são destruídos, um dos quais destrói três aviões. *O Cronometro do Rei estava em 5 minutos (já que era esse tempo que ele iria cuidar de sua aparência), mas, depois que Bling-Bling dá a Johnny o sal de suas irmãs, o tempo está em 2 minutos, embora apenas cerca de 40 segundos se passaram entre as cenas. *Quando Johnny, Dukey e Bling-Bling está encurralado por dois Drill-Tanques e pelo Povo Toupeira, o tempo no cronometro do Rei é vermelho, com um fundo preto. No entanto, antes disso, o cronômetro era vermelho com um fundo verde. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Johnny Test